


Not A Normal Couple

by GraySonOfGotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bucket List, Busy Schedules, Cliche Couple Things, Cutesy, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick is a softie, Domestic Fluff, First time attempting fluff, Fluff, Forgive Me, It's kinda crappy, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason puts up with him, M/M, Oops, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Sorta Freeform, cliches, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Dick Grayson and Jason Todd were not a normal couple.Sometimes, it's a good thing. Sometimes, it's a bad thing.But most of the time, Dick just wants to do some normal things with his not-so-average (and rather unamused) boyfriend.





	Not A Normal Couple

“We’re- We’re not a normal couple, are we?” Dick asked, breathing hard, his hair sticking to his sweaty face.

His side was bleeding sluggishly from a knife wound, and he was pretty sure his ankle was sprained.

Jason turned towards him, and Dick could practically see his half annoyed, half confused frown underneath his red helmet.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jason asked. “Is the pain getting to your head?”

Dick laughed breathlessly, peering around the side of the Dumpster, where they were currently ducked behind. “Nah, I’m fine. Just something I’ve been thinking about for a while now.”

“Well, push it aside long enough for us to beat these guys up, will you?” Jason said. Then with that, he jumped up, guns firing and shouts of men could be heard.

Dick rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet as well.

Yeah, they definitely were not a normal couple.

~

A week later, Jason was over at Dick’s apartment when Dick brought it up again.

“Hey, Jay,” Dick called from the kitchen. He walked in a moment later, two boxes of Chinese takeout in his hands. He set one box in front of Jason on the coffee table, and he took a seat beside him watching as Jason played his video game for a while.

When Jason died, he paused the game, and he took the food. “What?” He finally asked.

“Remember a week ago,” Dick started, stuffing his mouth with bits of orange chicken. “When I asked whether we were a normal couple?”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Seriously? Nothing about us is normal, Dickhead.”

Dick shrugged. “I know, I know, but I just wondered what it would be like to be a normal couple.”

“Who is to define what a ‘normal’ couple is?” Jason asked, waving his chopsticks at Dick. “Those romance novels? Cliché teenage fantasies? Rom-coms?”

Dick shrugged. “Sure.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Jason deadpanned. “You can’t possibly expect me to, I don’t even know, play carnival games until I win you a giant stuffed teddy bear, right?”

Dick grinned from around his fork (he was not as culturally advanced as Jason, alright?). “I wouldn’t mind,” he said. “Though, I am perfectly capable of doing it myself.”

Jason scoffed. “See, we’re not normal. For one, we are two guys, who grew up under the same roof, have attempted to murder each other a handful of times-”

“You tried to kill me, actually,” Dick cut in.

“-run around cities fighting criminals at night, risking our lives, while you need to pretend to  be the oldest of billionaire Bruce Wayne, and I’m supposed to be dead.”

“Yes, we’re different, we don’t fit in, I know,” Dick assured. “But… I just want to be a _little_ normal for once.” Dick peered at Jason through his eyelashes, batting them.

“That does not work on me,” Jason said.

Dick rolled his eyes and set his food aside, sliding into Jason’s lap with one fluid movement. He smirked, hooking his arms around Jason’s neck. “But I know what does,” he said, moving in and kissing Jason.

Jason pulled away. “You taste like orange chicken sauce!” He poked Dick’s side with the back of his chopsticks.

“Ow, you brute!” Dick complained. “I’m bruised there!”

Jason took a large bite of his chow mein, both eyebrows raised as if saying, _And so what?_

Dick frowned and flicked him in the forehead.

Then, he sat back into his own seat, curling up away from Jason, turning his nose up at the other man.

Jason just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

They were not a normal couple.

~

There was a circus in town. And Dick really, really, really wanted to go. He managed to coerce his brothers to go with him.

But as soon as they stepped through the entrance, they all went their separate ways. Damian, his friend Jon, Tim, and Jon’s brother as well as Tim’s friend Conner went straight for the rides. Dick dragged Jason to the game booths.

There  were prizes large and small, and Dick was bouncing with excitement.

“Let’s play!” He said, tugging on Jason’s jacket.

Jason shook his head. “No, I’m not going to play a child’s game. It’s way too easy anyway.”

Dick pouted. “Just humor me, will you?”

That how they ended up competing against each other, trying to shoot a water into a tiny hole. Jason won, but Dick was also near perfect. Jason chose the giant poop emoji as his prize, much to Dick’s horror.

“Where do you plan on keeping _that_?” He exclaimed as they walked off.

“Dunno. The manor, your apartment, the cave?” Jason listed off.

Dick shook his head. “No! You can’t have that atrocity anywhere that is an embarrassment to this family, Jason!”

“You’re an atrocity to this family, Dick, “Jason said calmly, holding his giant emoji under his arm. “So, where to next?”

Dick peered around them. He spotted the hall of mirrors. “Well, I heard that some couples chase each other through there. Kind of like a game of tag.”

Jason looked at the giant clown smiling on top of the hall of mirrors. Recorded laughter came from its open mouth. “I am not comfortable with that,” Jason said.

Dick poked him. “Stop being such a baby! It’s just mirrors!” He started off towards the funhouse.

“I don’t happen to be fond of mirrors either,” Jason muttered as he had no choice but to follow.

Dick paid, pointing to Jason, then he ran into the hall of mirrors, smirking before ducking into the tent. Jason followed at his own pace, a competitive smile gracing his mouth. The person at the entrance waved Jason inside, and Jason walked in, and started feeling his way through the maze.

For a few moments, his own reflection was the only thing he could see. Then, he heard laughter. It was Dick, obviously, but it still creeped Jason out. Then, he saw something dart past behind him, and Jason spun around, following hot on his heels.

Dick screamed when he saw Jason behind him, then took a sharp turn just as Jason was about to leap on him. Jason ran into a mirror, and he watched as Dick ran away, laughing.

Jason shook himself quickly and ran after the quickly disappearing figure.

The game took a total of three minutes, but Jason had to admit it. It was kind of relaxing. He managed to pin Dick against the mirror when Dick turned a corner and ran into Jason, screaming and struggling half-heartedly.

When Jason had successfully pinned Dick to the mirrors, both of them breathless but smiling hard. Jason kissed Dick gently, and Dick thread his fingers through Jason’s hair, moaning quietly into his mouth.

Jason opened his eyes and froze. In the reflection, he saw a flash of green and purple. He quickly spun around, standing in front of Dick protectively.

“Jay?”

“Shh,” Jason muttered, his eyes sharp and checking for any other movements.

Then, something dove at him from one side, laughing hysterically. Jason grabbed the way too tiny figure out of the air and pulled the mask off. He glared at Damian, who was laughing his head off.

“What the hell was that, brat?” Jason snarled.

Damian wiped at imaginary tears. “You should’ve seen you!”

Jason pushed him out of the way in disgust, grabbing Dick’s hand. “Let’s go,” he growled.

Dick, who had not seen much of anything, wore a slightly confused face. “Bye Little D,” he called after him as Jason dragged him out of the hall of mirrors.

Jason was in a slightly upset mood after that. Not even cotton candy could lift his spirits.

Finally, Dick decided to try one last thing.

“Hey, Jason,” he said, leaning his head against Jason’s broad shoulder, eating cotton candy as he spoke. “Wanna be a normal couple for a moment?”

Jason sighed. “You’re not still on that, are you?”

“Mm, maybe. C’mon, let’s go to the Ferris wheel,” Dick tugged him gently in the direction of the large wheel that was decorated in lights.

“And wait in that horrendous line?”

“Yes,” Dick said.

They stood in line for nearly half an hour and it was fully dark by the time they got in a car. They were lifted higher and higher into the air.

“So what’s normal about the Ferris wheel?” Jason asked.

They sat next to each other, holding hands and staring at the rest of the carnival with Gotham in the background.

Dick smiled. “A kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel, duh.”

“Seriously? That’s something normal couples do? That’s so boring,” Jason complained.

Dick laughed gently. He turned towards Jason and cupped his cheek. “Maybe, but we need boring for a change sometimes,” he said quietly. They approached the peak of the wheel. Dick pressed his lips to Jason’s, glad that Jason responded.

And if it could not get more cliché, the fireworks accidentally went off at that exact moment.

~

A few days later, Dick got another idea.

Unfortunately, Jason was away on a mission, so he had to sulk by himself for a couple more days before he could see his boyfriend again.

But during this time, he started a list. A bucket list of cliché couple-y things that “normal couples” did. Some were rather general, some were more specific. So far, his list consisted of:

**~~Kiss on top of a Ferris wheel~~ **

**Dinner and a movie**

**Stargazing**

**Building a fort**

**Kissing in the rain**

**Cuddle by the a fire**

And there was one that Dick especially wanted to do, though he knew he would never convince Jason to do it with him, so he added a personal side list:

**Leave him daily notes**

Now much more content, Dick set of thinking of when they could do all these things. Both of them had very busy schedules. Jason was hardly in the area any more, and Dick was always going between Bludhaven and Gotham.

Dick sighed, looking around his empty apartment. Whenever Jason was not there regularly, his home would slowly fall into a very disorganized state. Dick just was not an organized person.

He could already image what Jason would say.

 _“You are a disgrace, Richard. Leaving your dirty laundry all over the ground, dirty dishes in sink, empty cereal boxes under the fucking bed. You’re a grown man, Dickie. And you don’t have Alfred to pick up after you anymore_.”

Dick spotted a large, faded red sweatshirt that was peeking out from under a stack of pillows. He pulled it out and dusted it off. It was one of Jason’s. Dick smiled softly as he pulled the sweatshirt over himself.

It still smelled faintly of him. Dick rolled up the long sleeves and started to clean.

Three hours later, Dick felt like he had hardly made a dent. Most of the dishes were in the dishwasher, but he just kept finding more and more cups and plates. He was certainly missing a pillow from the couch, and he could not reach the damn plastic fork that had slid under the coffee table, and Dick really did not want to move the table.

He looked around. It was only slightly messy now.

Dick flopped down on the couch, pulled a blanket over himself and took a nap, feeling oddly proud of himself.

He was shaken awake by a rough shove. Dick’s eyes flew open, and he was surprised to see that it was dark.

“Move over, Dick,” a flat, a bit angry voice said.

“Jason?” Dick asked, shifting around. He yawned, eyes adjusting to the darkness. “Whadda you doin’ here?”

Jason squished himself onto the narrow couch. It definitely was not big enough for the both of them, but they were both too tired to care much.

Dick wrapped his arms around Jason, closing his eyes again. “We can move to the bed,” he murmured.

Jason, smelling of smoke, cheap burgers, and sweat, answered, “Shut up,”

Dick smiled a little. “You stink.”

“Just go to sleep, Dickie.”

This was not something normal couples do.

~

Dick woke up a couple hours later. He felt warm and safe. He did not want to get up and go out into the cold city for patrol. On top of that, he had to go drop by the manor after patrol as well.

But Dick extracted himself from Jason’s grip, changed into his Nightwing suit, rubbing his eyes and yawning all the while. He stretched the last of the sleep out of his body, giving Jason one last look before slipping out of the window.

Haven was calmer than usual tonight, which Dick was glad for. He was feeling lazy and wanted to just sleep. Thankfully, patrol did not stretch on forever and in no time, Dick was on his way back to his apartment.

He stopped by a twenty=four hour café and picked up breakfast for him and Jason.

When he slipped back into his apartment, the sun was just starting to turn the skies grey. Dick smiled at the still sleeping Jason.

He left the breakfast on the table, taking his bagel and munching on it as he changed, showered quickly, and dressed. Just as he was about to tug on his shoes, Dick remembered to write Jason a note.

He quickly scribbled something and left it on the bag with the food.

Then he hurried out of the door, not willing to test Bruce’s early morning patience.

~

Jason woke up when the sun was high. He got up, not at all surprised that Dick was not there. He looked around the room, his lips pulling into a sneer when he saw the mess of a room he had slept in.

Shaking his head, he decided he would clean up right after a shower and food.

He made good use of Dick’s shower, dumping half a bottle of Dick’s shampoo in his hair and drowning himself in Dick’s body wash as well. He was a little determined to keep Dick’s scent on him. It had been a few days, but it had been a hard few days. The scent he had previously retained had completely been covered by the dirt and grime from his mission.

Jason stepped out of the small bathroom, smelling much better and feeling much more awake. In the kitchen, he found breakfast and a post-it note on top of the bag.

Digging a chocolate donut and a now cold butter croissant out of the small box and taking a big bite, Jason read the note.

_Had to run to the manor. Wish I could’ve stayed. Glad you have you back, Little Wing, Kisses, Dick._

Jason rolled his eyes. He read it over another couple times, turning the note over to check for more writing as well. But there was nothing he could figure out. So he finished his last bite of croissant, crumpled up the paper, and tossed it into the trash.

He then picked up the donut and started eating it while going into Dick’s room to find some clothes to wear.

~

They did not see each other again until the next day, when Dick made Jason clear his schedule for the night.

Said he had a surprise for him.

They met up for dinner, and it was not anything fancy, just at a small Italian place in the more suburban area of Gotham.  Then, Dick drove them into the countryside, somewhere in the hills behind the manor.

He had also rented a pick up truck for the event, whatever the hell it was.

Jason was beyond confused.

When they reached their “destination”, in the fucking middle of nowhere, Dick got out of the car and opened up the back of the truck. He lifted the giant top off the truck and leaning it against the side.

“Come out, Jay,” Dick said happily.

Jason slid out of the passenger seat, slightly apprehensive. He found Dick sitting in the back of the truck. The entire back of the truck had been filled with thick blankets and pillows.

“What’s this?” Jason asked. He could not help quirking a small smile at Dick’s happy expression, however.

“We’re stargazing.”

“Star- Stargazing? Do you know anything about stars, Dickie?” Jason teased. He crawled onto the back of the truck and lay down next to Dick, his head propped up on tons of pillows. Dick pulled a thick blanket over them.

“No, I don’t,” Dick said. “But I can still appreciate them. Do you?”

Jason scooted closer to Dick and grabbed his hand under the blanket. “’Course I do.”

“Then teach me,” Dick said.

Jason gave him a look. “Is this another one of your normal couple things?”

Dick nodded.

Jason sighed. “Okay, fine.” He reached out with his other hand, pointing up into the sky. “You see that star right there? The really bright one? It’s the one above and slightly to the left of that tallest tree there?”

“Oh, I see it. Yeah?”

“That’s Polaris, the north star. The most badass star in the sky. It’s the only star that does not seem to move in the night sky, and if you were to ever get lost, finding Polaris could help you find your way. Sailors in the old days used Polaris to navigate the seas,” Jason explained.

Dick hummed quietly. He leaned his head against Jason’s shoulder.

Jason squeezed his hand and continued explaining, trying to keep things simple.

Maybe sometimes, they could be a normal couple.

~

Unfortunately, everyone was very busy the next few weeks. Dick went undercover in a prison for Bruce, Jason took another field trip with the rest of the Outlaws, and there was no time for them to see each other.

Even after they came back from their separate missions, they had no time where they were both free.

But even then, Dick wrote a note to Jason every day. In the prison, he had to hide the notes, but the minute he got out, he broke into one of Jason’s safe houses and placed the notes in different parts of the house.

He also put some in Jason’s room in the manor, though Jason rarely went there anymore.

Other than that, the notes were left in Dick’s apartment, on the fridge for Jason to find.

Jason finally came back after another week and a half. Dick was just getting ready to go to bed when Jason climbed through his bedroom window.

“You should not leave your window open,” Jason commented.

Dick tackled him in a hug, despite the fact that Jason had just climbed all over the city and came form who knows where. “Mm, missed you,” Dick murmured into Jason’s neck.

Jason pulled his gloves off and tossed his helmet onto the bed. “I’m serious,” he said, not at all sounding serious. “Some creepy pervert could climb through your window at night.”

“Like you just did?” Dick asked.

“I’m your boyfriend. I don’t count.”

“Mhm.”

They stood in each other’s arms for a while. Then Dick pulled away. “Hey, you know, the weather report said it would rain this weekend.”

“And?”

Dick smiled and shrugged, a look Jason was starting to know quite well. “Thought we could do something,” he said nonchalantly.

“In the rain?”

“Yeah.”

Jason raised an eyebrow but decided not to argue. He started pulling off his armor. “Well, I was planning on sleeping until noon.”

“We can still do that!” Dick said brightly. “But you need a shower first.” He made a face.

Jason rolled his eyes, but silently agreed. He did give Dick a fond look though. “I found all your notes,” he said.

Dick bit his lip and the expression he wore could only be described as coy.

“They were a tad sickening. ‘Missing you lots, Jaybird!’ or ‘Hugs and kisses, Dickie’. Seriously?” Jason laughed.

Dick pouted exaggeratedly. “Hey, I meant those.”

Jason pressed a kiss to Dick’s forehead. “I’m sure you did. It’s just I’m not the most sentimental person, and you know that. Thank you, though. Now go to sleep. I’ll hop in the shower and join you in a few.”

Dick reluctantly climbed into bed, kicking Jason’s helmet and gloves onto the ground. He had nearly fallen asleep to the sound of quiet humming and water when a warm body slipped into bed behind him, and an arm wrapped around his waist.

Jason tucked his head into Dick’s shoulder  and pressed a light kiss against the shell of his ear.

Dick fell asleep with a slight smile on his face.

~

Jason was gone the next morning, but in the kitchen, on the coffeemaker, was a note.

_Sorry I couldn’t sleep in until noon with you. There was an emergency I need to deal with. But I will be back in time for the storms. Don’t you dare start with me, Dickhead. “Hugs and kisses”, Jay._

Dick smiled and went on with his morning, whistling happily.

They did not need to be a normal couple have a great relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize a thousand times over. I, for some reason, cannot write fluff if my life counted on it. I tried, and I tried again, but it did not turn out! I don't know what it is, but if my stories aren't sad, or they don't include angst of some sort, I will end up losing interest and giving up on it. 
> 
> I seriously had no idea where to go with this, so I just ended it. Again, I may end up deleting this in a couple weeks or something, but I actually find this somewhat horrendous. But I'm glad it's over with, so I will go back to writing angst again, probably in a couple days. 
> 
> Sorry about this, definitely not my best work.


End file.
